


Hard To Say Goodbye

by sakura_lisel



Category: Namesake (comic)
Genre: Children, Death, Family, Fantasy, Female Characters, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a festival, Princess Ozma of the kingdom of Oz arrives to pay a visit to the Shrine of the Dorothy's in Munchkin Land to pay her final respects to her departed friends who died over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Say Goodbye

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may __want__ to claim ownership of this production, I can't because **_Namesake_** is a online webcomic that belongs to **_Megan Lavey-Heaton_** and **_Isabelle Melançon_**. Any characters that appear in this fic that is not a part of the original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** This idea wouldn't leave me alone after discovering the **_Namesake_** webcomic awhile back. I fell in love with the characters that were created in this series along with the return of old original Oz characters that were brought into the comic to make it more interesting. If anyone's read **_Namesake_** , I hope you all love it as much as I do, and can tell me if they know where any other fanfics about this comic are located. _lol_

 ** _Timeframe:_** The timeframe of this story takes place nineteen years before the start of the events in the **_Namesake_** webcomic.

 ** _Spoilers Alert:_** As a warning to everyone who __haven't__ read the **_Namesake_** webcomic yet, there is mention of some events from the comic mentioned in here, and the link for the webpage for the comic can be found on my profile page.

 ** _Word Count:_** 5,577

 ** _Summary:_** During a festival, Princess Ozma of the kingdom of Oz arrives to pay a visit to the Shrine of the Dorothy's in Munchkin Land to pay her final respects to her departed friends who died over the years.

**_Hard to Say Goodbye_ **  


One-shot  


By: Sakura Lisel  


======================================

It was a quiet day in Munchkin Land, and the citizens were busy going about their usual business as they made preparations for upcoming festival they had in honor of the Dorothy's of Oz that was starting later that day.

The streets were crowded with people as they miled around the streets setting up booths and stalls around town, while taking the time to hang out with their friends and neighbors, when their attention was distracted by the sudden arrival of a glowing blue ball of light that appeared in the middle of the city, as three figures stepped through a swirling ball of light that appeared out of thin air.

As the lightshow finally died down to reveal an adult woman with long flowing curly brown hair with red poppy flowers pinned to her hair and a golden crown resting on top of her head, and was dressed in a white gown with a emerald brooch pinned to the front of her dress, was now standing where the light had originated from, who was currently holding hands with two children who were now looking around nervously at their surroundings as they clutched the woman's hands.

As soon as the Munchkins realized who the new arrivals were, there were loud murmurs all around as everyone moved forward to properly greet the new arrivals, as they welcomed their queen and ruler, Princess Ozma of the kingdom of Oz and her young guests.

The two children with her who both looked to be around seven years old were a young girl with dark purple skin and long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail named Selva Chopper who was currently dressed in a white and blue dress, with black boots peeking out from under her dress. While the second child was a boy with dark green skin and brown hair named Warrick Chopper who was dressed in black pants and shirt, with white boots covering his feet, and both had dark brown eyes.

Selva and Warrick were the twin children of Adora Chopper, the current Good Witch of the West, and an unknown wizard father who had run off on Adora before the twins had been born leaving their mother with a broken heart. Like Adora, the twins were very skilled in magic and were both apprenticing in learning magic under Ozma and their mother's tutelage, to become the take over their mother's duties when they were older.

Selva and Warrick were also the grandchildren of Nick Chopper, who was better known in Oz as the legendary Tin Man who traveled with the first Dorothy years ago, and his wife Nimmie Aimee who both loved and doted on both Warrick and Selva as much as they could every chance that they could get whenever the twins came over to spend a few hours or days with them, while Ozma acted like a big sister or aunt to the twins who they could come to if they had a problem, when she wasn't training them in magic.

Today Ozma and Adora had decided to give the twins a day off from their studies, and treat them to a trip to Munchkin Land to help celebrate the Festival of the Dorothy's with the rest of Oz, while Adora stayed behind in her castle, because she was feeling under the weather that day and couldn't make the trip out but had insisted that Ozma take the twins without her.

Reluctantly they had agreed to leave her behind under the care of the servants that worked in Adora's home, the trio had traveled to Munchkin Land via a Travel Orb ball that had transported the three of them directly to Munchkin Land.

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone, it's nice to see all of you again," Ozma said cheerfully as she smiled at each of her subjects as they gathered around her and Warrick and Selva, who were now walking side by side with her, as the residents of Munchkin Land greeted them, "I'm glad to see that all of you are doing so well since the last time I was here."

"Princess Ozma! Welcome back to Munchkin Land!" the mayor exclaimed excitedly as he made his way through the growing crowd of people who was surrounding Ozma and the twins, as he eyed the trio curiously from behind his eyeglasses "Are you here for the festival? And who are your young companions?"

"I'm just here to take part in the festivities, Mayor Harock, with my two young friends here," Ozma said smiling a bit at the mayor as she came to a stop before the mayor as she nods towards Warrick and Selva, "I'm sure all of you must remember Adora's children. This is Selva and Warrick Chopper."

"Oh my! So these are Nick and Nimmie Aimee's grandkids? My they've grown big since the last time I saw them," another Munchkin exclaimed excitedly, as the trio turned towards the voice to see a middle aged woman standing there with a wide smile, "I knew your mother when she was little girl growing up. The nicest little girl you could ever want to know."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Selva said smiling a bit shyly as she curtsied a bit towards the mayor, only to nearly lose her balance and tip over if Warrick hadn't been quick to grab her arm to steady her causing her to smile gratefully at her younger brother, "Thanks Warrick."

"You should be more careful, Selva. You could have hurt yourself," Warrick said, scolding his older sister with a slight frown on his face as his face for a moment, before he turned to greet the mayor and the rest of the Munchkins, "Its' nice to meet you, miss."

"Such good manners for a pair of young children," another Munchkin woman said cheerfully, as she patted both children on the head, "You should go see Nick and Aimee while you're in town."

"Thanks for the compliment miss." Warrick said as he automatically reached up to touch his head, and tried to fix his now ruffled hair.

"The three of you should go see Nick and Nimmie while your in town. The two of them would be greatly pleased by the visit," the woman said, smiling a bit cheerfully as she gave her advice.

"Oh we will. Nick and Nimmie's home is our next stop when we leave the festival," Ozma said in answer as she smiled a bit as she started answering questions that were shot at her from the Munchkin's.

It didn't take much longer before the crowd finally started to thin out, as everyone started returning to the preparations for the festival at Ozma's insistence, as they went back to what they had been doing before Ozma and the twins arrival.

Sighing a bit once the three of them were alone once more, Ozma turned her gaze back on Warrick and Selva who were now looking up at her expectantly as they waited for her to make the next move.

"Come __along__ you two. Let's go see what __this__ year's festival has to offer," Ozma as she gently took the two seven year olds hands once more and took them further into the city to take in the sights, "I __promised__ the two of you a day of __fun__ , __didn't__ I?"

"Yeah! Lets go!" the twins exclaimed happily as they started pulling Ozma along behind them as they started making their way deeper into the city.

* * *

About an hour and a half an hour later, the festival was already in full swing, as Ozma, Selva and Warrick enjoyed themselves as they took part in all of the attractions and festivities that were going on around them, as they wondered the crowded streets. Every once in a while people would stop them to talk or offer up gifts for Ozma and the twins as they passed by, and the twins were currently sucking and licking on large lollipops that the Lollipop Guild had given them, while Ozma herself was drinking from a bottle of water.

"Princess Ozma, a bouquet of flowers for you to welcome you back to Munchkin Land," one of the nearby florists called out as she brought over a bouquet of assorted different colored flowers, as she curtsied and gave them to Ozma, while handing Warrick and Selva flowers of their own,

"Thank you, Frances," Ozma said smiling a bit as she took the bouquet and brought it to her nose and took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrant scents coming from the flowers, as she glanced down at Selva and Warrick.

Selva already looked happy at getting her own flowers and was sniffing them and sticking a few in her hair, while Warrick looked confused about what to do with his own flowers, before Selva offered to take them off his hands, and he handed them over to his sister.

As the trio walked around for awhile, taking in the festivities and sights, they reached a path that led up to a lone farmhouse that was at the top of a hill, and Ozma stopped looked up towards the farmhouse for a moment with a sad look on her face, which caught the attention of the twins as they followed her gaze towards the farmhouse.

"Ozma, why don't you go visit the Shrine of the Dorothy's? Warrick and I __know__ you __want__ to, and you've been far too busy training us to come before now," Selva asked as she tugged on Ozma's hand for a moment to get the older woman's attention as Warrick nodded his head in agreement to what his sister had said, as Selva looked bit older than her seven years as she stared up at Ozma for a moment, "Since it hasn't been that long since the last Dorothy died you should go __now__ while we're here..."

"It's __true__ that I __wouldn't__ mind visiting the shrine again," Ozma said with a small wistful tone in her voice as she glanced up at the farmhouse once more before looking back at her two companions, "But I __promised__ this day to the two of __you__. I can come back another time to visit the shrine."

"That's what you've been __saying__ for __weeks__ , ever since the __last__ Dorothy died," Warrick cut in, as he frown at Ozma with a serious look on his face as he scowled a bit at her as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You've been __miserable__ since she died, just like you were with the others deaths. So __why__ not go __now__? Me and Selva can wander around by ourselves while you're up there."

"We'll be __fine__ , so just on ahead. We can't go inside the shrine with you anyways because of the protection barrier." Selva added in, as she nodded her head at what her brother had just said, as her brown hair bounced behind her head as she nods, as she gives a slight shrug of her small shoulders, "It's __not__ like we'll get __lost__ without you."

"Now __why__ do I have the __feeling__ that the two of you __and__ your mother have been __planning__ this from the __start__ ," Ozma asked, as she gave the twins a skeptical look, as both Warrick and Selva gave her wide eyed innocent looks as they gave each other surprised looks as they tried to look innocent like the idea had never crossed their minds as they turned their gazes back on Ozma once more, "when the three of you talked me into coming to the Dorothy festival this year? What are the three of you up to?"

"Who __us__? We're __not__ 'up to' __anything__ at all." Selva asked a little bit too innocently, as she giggled a bit at the look she was getting from Ozma.

" _ _Never__ in a __billion__ years, Ozma." Warrick added in, also laughing a bit.

"I __knew__ it, and __don't__ give me those __looks__. Your __mother__ used to do the __same__ thing back when she was your age, and it __stopped__ working on me a __long__ time ago. Fine I will go see the shrine." Ozma said chuckling a bit, as she stared at the twins with a stern look on her face for a moment, as she glanced down at the two children before her as they looked up at with worried looks on their faces, "But I __still__ shouldn't leave the two of you on your own, so I'll just come back __later__ once I've seen you home and..."

"Excuse me, Princess Ozma, but I could take the twins with me if you want. I'm sorry to intrude on the three of you," a young voice asked causing the trio to turn around to see a young munchkin girl with pale brown hair and dark blue eyes and was dressed a red and white dress, who looked to be in her mid-late teens standing behind them with a group of other kids, as the girl did a small curtsy, "but I was passing by and heard you might want to visit the Shrine, but don't want to leave these two behind. We could watch them for you. My name is Agha Mercer..."

"Oh, but..." Ozma started to say but were cut off as Warrick and Selva started speaking quickly.

"We'd love to go with you and your friends, Ms. Agha," Selva said as she immediately stepped away from Ozma as she moved towards Agha, while glancing back at Ozma with a bright smile on her purple face, as Warrick moved to join her, "It's settled then, Ozma. We'll stay with Ms. Agha until you come back."

"All right if that's what the two of you truly want, and if Agha truly doesn't mind watching over you?" Ozma said, as she gave in, as she saw that the twins weren't going to let up on the matter of her going to the shrine, as she saw the familiar stubbornness in their eyes that their mother used to get, before continuing speaking once Agha had confirmed that she wouldn't mind watching over the twins, "I'll catch up with the two of you later when I come back from the shrine. Be good for Agha here all right?"

"Yes, we know Ozma." Warrick said, as he grinned a bit sheepishly at the look he was getting from Ozma, "We'll catch you later then?"

* * *

Sighing a bit as she watched Warrick and Selva walk away with Agha as they talked with each other, Ozma turned around and started making her way up the hill towards the old Gale family farmhouse, while clutching the bouquet of flowers she had received earlier tightly in her hand as she made her way up the hill to the farmhouse.

As she climbed up the hill she was momentarily stopped by the protective barrier that she and Glinda had erected around the farmhouse centuries ago to keep out intruders from going inside. Unless whoever was trying to get in was either her or Glinda, or were a Dorothy, anyone else who came to the farmhouse would make it halfway up the hill before the barrier stopped them. Bringing up her hand she gently placed her open palm on the invisible barrier, and could feel it melt away as an hole opened up before in the air, and she quickly stepped through.

As Ozma entered the farmhouse, she could feel the barrier that kept the other Ozian's out close behind her once more, as she sadly walked into the house, looking at all of the ancient artifacts from a time long forgotten that had come with the house when the first Dorothy had come to Oz, as she felt tears come to her eyes as she looked around, as she carried the bouquet of flowers she had received earlier with her as went further into the household.

Sighing a bit, she kept walking through the halls of the house, until she reached a large bed room that had a single bed placed in a corner next to a boarded up window, where a blue and white checkered dress was neatly laid out on top of the made up bed with a wicker picnic basket and a pair of ruby shoes resting at the side of the bed.

Glancing at the bed for a moment one last time as she sent out a small prayer to her mother Lurene for guidance, she turned away from the bed to go to a closed off room, that contained seven urns and portraits of young girls hanging over each urn, with name plaques underneath each portrait.

"Hello my friends, it's been a while since I've last come to visit you, but I thought now would be a good time as any to do it," Ozma said a bit wistfully.

It had been over two months since the last Dorothy had died, and Ozma had taken the girl's death the hardest out of all of the previous girls who died, and she hadn't been to the Shrine of the Dorothy's since the funeral procession to pay her final respects to her long dead friends.

It had seemed so simple in the beginning when the first Dorothy had come to Oz. The number of times the girl had helped save Oz from whatever evil that came to threaten the mystical land, before finally settling down in Oz to spend the rest of her days here.

Everything had seemed to be going so well, as it seemed like Dorothy had even gained a bit of immortality while she lived in Oz like the rest of the people who lived there, because her body had stopped aging by the time she was in her late teens. For decades everything had been going fine, until one day Dorothy Gale suddenly dropped dead during a picnic with Ozma and some of their other friends. There had been no warnings or signs that there was something wrong with Dorothy. She had been as healthy and energetic as she had always been, with no outward sign of anything wrong, yet she had just died for no apparent reason at all.

The healers that examined Dorothy Gale's body couldn't understand what had happened, other than speculate on the fact that despite Dorothy's body having not aged a day since she had permanently made Oz her home all those years ago, the healers all decided that because Dorothy wasn't a __true__ Ozian who had been born in Oz like everyone else that lived there had been, she didn't get the full immortality that everyone in Oz had, it would seem that Dorothy Gale had simply died of old age at the age of eighty-five, as an old woman locked inside a young girls body just a week before her eighty-sixth birthday.

Ozma had cried for months after Dorothy's death, as she mourned the loss of the girl who had been like a sister to her over the years since making Oz her home, and a lot of the friends Dorothy had made also mourned her for just as long. It was then that everyone decided to turn Dorothy's old farmhouse which still rested on top of the hill it had landed on all of those years ago, and turn it into a memorial in Dorothy's honor, and had her cremated remains moved into the house that she had grown up in, and put up protective barriers around the farmhouse to keep out trespassers from going inside.

It's been nearly over seven hundred years since Dorothy Gale's death, and there had been plenty of other girls named Dorothy who arrived in Oz to help when a new danger arrived to threaten the land and each new Dorothy had been special in their own way just like the first one, and most of them had chosen to stay in Oz rather than go back home where they belonged, and just like with the original Dorothy, almost all of the new Dorothy's lived for decades before finally dying of old age while still looking like young girls, despite Ozma's many desperate attempts to use her magic to try and extend their lives the way she had done with the other residents of Oz, but all of her attempts failed, leaving the young princess heartbroken and inconsolable every time another Dorothy died, and like the first Dorothy, the new one's remains were all moved into the farmhouse with portraits of them as they looked when they were alive. Thus the shrine of the Dorothy's had been born as people all over Oz came to pay their final respect to the saviors of Oz, and threw festivals in their honor every year.

As she started walking around the room, as she plucked flowers out of her bouquet and setting them down in front of each urn as she walks around the room, while reading off the names written on the plaques as she goes down the different rows.

_**Dorothy Adams of California.** _

_**Dorothy Parkinson of London.** _

_**Dorothy Smith of Ohio.** _

_**Dorothy Winters of Paris.** _

_**Dorothy Stonewall of Oregon.** _

_**Dorothy Mitchell of New York.** _

As Ozma went through the different rows, she finally reached the end of room where two urns sat by themselves next to a large portrait of a brown haired girl sitting on a throne with a cute little black terrier dog sitting on her lap and smiling for the artist who painted the portrait.

**_Dorothy Gale of Kansas._ **

As she reached up to brush a lock of her brown hair out of her face as she set what left of the bouquet down in front of Dorothy Gale's urn, she let out a small gasp as a small wind seemed to pick up in the room as the ghostly figure of a terrier dog appeared before her, wagging its tail as it look up at her as she smiled down at it, "Hello Toto. I didn't forget about you."

Toto was Dorothy Gale's faithful canine companion who had traveled to Oz from Kansas with his mistress all those years ago when the twister had dumped the two them in Munchkin Land, and had been a boon companion for the lonely girl who was far away from home, and had even sired a few dozen litters and gained the ability to speak after a few years of living in Oz like all the other animals, and had managed to live longer than the average Earth dog, before finally dying.

After Dorothy Gale's own death, Toto's remains had been unearthed and cremated alongside his mistress, and brought to the farmhouse so that they could be together where the dogs spirit soon appeared. Even in death, the faithful canine refused to leave his mistresses side, and stayed in the farmhouse to keep watch of his mistresses remains, along with watching over the other Dorothy's remains as they were brought into the shrine.

" ** _Ozma! Play?_** " Toto's ghostly voice echoed a bit, sounding happy as it bounce around Ozma for a moment, as Ozma bent down to pet the ghost dog, as she ignored the chill that went through her hand at the contact, " ** _Play Ozma?_** "

"Not today Toto, maybe another time, I have to go be going soon." Ozma said as she smiled down sadly at the ghost dog sadly for a moment, as Toto let out a small whimper of disappointment at her words, as she reached out to give the ghost dog a comforting scratch on his ghost head knowing how boring it must be in the farmhouse by himself, "I'll be back soon to see you and stay awhile longer next time. I promise, okay?"

" ** _Okay,_** " Toto said a bit forlornly as he stared up at Ozma for a moment before he started fading from sight until he was gone completely.

Sighing a bit as Toto left her alone, Ozma looked around the room for a moment, as she examined the urns and pictures once more, as she used her magic to clean up the room of dust and dirt that had acclimated in the room, before finally turning to walk out of the room and heads out the front door to make her way back to town.

* * *

As Ozma exited the farmhouse and reopened the barrier long enough to let herself out before it closed behind her once more, and made her way back to town, she stopped and glanced back at the farmhouse one last time before letting out a small sigh of sadness before continuing on her way, as she went in search of Warrick and Selva and Agha.

It hadn't taken Ozma before she finally located the trio in the area where they had set up dining tables for people to go sit and eat food while they enjoyed the festival, and she found the twins enjoying hot dogs and ice cream that they had bought while she was gone, while Agha watched over the twins while enjoying her own food.

Selva was the first one to notice Ozma's return, and the little girl let out a happy squeal as she jumped out of her seat and ran over to Ozma and wrapped her arms around Ozma's waist, as Warrick soon joined her the two of them with a wide smile on his own face, though he looked worried when he saw the dried tears on Ozma's face.

"Ozma your back! How was the shrine?" Selva asked as she looked up at Ozma for a moment, as a curious look appeared on the seven year olds face, that was soon replaced by worry as she also saw that old tear stains on Ozma's face, "are you feeling better now after visiting it?"

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better now, after visiting the shrine," Ozma said, a bit happily as she stared down at the twins for a moment as she glanced over at Agha who was hanging back watching what was going on, "Thank you for watching these two for me, Agha."

"It was my pleasure, Princess Ozma. They were no trouble at all, and fun to hang out with," Agha said, smiling a bit as she curtsied once more towards the trio, as she stared at Warrick and Selva who were both grinning back at her, "if there is nothing more I can do, I have to get going."

"Yes you can go, and thank you again, Agha, it was very appreciated," Ozma said, smiling warmly which Agha returned.

As the munchkin teen as Agha curtsied once more before walking back over to the table where she and the twins had been sitting at and gathered up her belonging and food and walked off, after waving goodbye to the trio once more before disappearing into the crowd.

" _ _Now__ then, as for two of __you__..." Ozma said, as she turned on her charges with a stern look on her face, as both Warrick and Selva flinched back a bit fearfully at the intense look Ozma was now giving them.

"It was all __mom's__ idea! I'm totally innocent." Warrick cried out defensively, as his green skin paled a bit at the idea that Ozma might be mad at them.

"Please don't be __mad__ , Ozma. We __only__ went along with it," Selva said defensively as well, as a small blush appeared on her purple cheeks as she stared at Ozma worriedly for a moment, as she glanced over at Warrick, "because we were __all__ worried about you."

Shaking her head a bit, the stern look disappeared from Ozma's face as a smile appeared on her lips, as she bent down and wrapped her arms around the twins, and pulled them into a hug, startling the two for a moment, before they both grinned a bit and wrapped their owns arms around Ozma as they returned the hug.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at the two of you." Ozma said as she finally pulled away from them as she knelt down and stared both of them straight in the eyes and smiled a bit when she saw the relieved looks on the twins faces, "I'm glad you talked me into going to the shrine today, or else I might have kept putting it off forever, if it weren't for you."

"Your __really__ not __mad__ at us?" Warrick asked curiously as both he and Selva eyed Ozma warily silently for a moment.

"Nope. Now come on. Why don't you go finish your food while it's still hot, then we can walk around some more before we head on home?" Ozma said, as she smiled at the two as she stood back up and ruffled their heads for a moment as they agreed to what she had suggested, as the three of their way back to the dining tables.

**_The End?_ **

==================  


**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_9_** pages. This is my first attempt at writing anything related to **_Namesake_** , so I hope you all like my first attempt at writing the series.

So what do you guys think of ' ** _Hard to Say Goodbye_** '? Please leave a review to let me know if you like it or hate it, so I can know if I should do more fanfics on this series or not? What about my portrayal of Warrick and Selva as innocent little kids? Flamers will not be tolerated. __lol__

On a side note, if you __haven't__ read **_Namesake_** before now, then you __don't__ know what you're __missing__ and should go check it out for yourselves to see what you think of it. I have a link for it up on my profile page if anyone is interested. It's a __cool__ webcomic that currently has a **_Wizard of Oz_** (along with mention of __other__ famous fairy tale stories) theme towards it that takes place in the __far__ future of Oz.

Here's a quick summary for the comic. In the world of Wizard of Oz that exists in **_Namesake_** , there was __never__ just __ONE__ Dorothy but there were __seven__ instead who've come and gone. In the history of Oz in **_Namesake_** , there was __always__ a __new__ girl who went by __that__ name that is summoned to Oz from Earth every time Oz is in trouble, and as you can tell from my fanfic, most, if not __all__ , of them stayed in Oz and died of old age, before the next Dorothy was called. Though in **_Namesake_** , the __latest__ 'Dorothy' that gets summoned to save Oz, isn't even __named__ 'Dorothy' __this__ time, but is a girl named Emma Crewe instead... If you want to know __more__ , you have to go read the comic for yourselves. __lol__

The comic doesn't list the full names of the six new Dorothy's that came after Dorothy Gale, or where they all came from, so I gave them their own last names, and places of origin that they came from on Earth when they were summoned to Oz, and have them coming from different parts of Earth instead of just Kansas like the original Dorothy. I also changed how the inside of the farmhouse looks like so it doesn't seem ' _ _scary__ ' in this fanfic..

On another note, I need help everyone with my **_Harry Potter_** and **_YuYu Hakusho_** fanfic known as ' ** _Night Guardian_** ' everyone. The Poll I have up is over, with the winner being create an Original Team for the Dark Tournament. I'm looking for three more OC character team mates to be on Kurenai's team, if anyone is interested in sending them in. The application form is on my profile Page, so could you send the OC's through my Note System, with the Subject line being ' ** _OC character for_ Night Guardian**' as the title for the note, so I know it's for **_Night Guardian_**?

* * *

**_Started On:_** April 9, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** April 19, 2013


End file.
